


On a Dark and Stormy Day...(Conversations in the Impala)

by orphan_account



Series: I Can Promise You Forever [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Concerned Sam, Gen, Human Cas to be exact, Hurt Dean, Reckless Dean, because I said so and this is my story so what I say goes, mentions of Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hurt on a hunt, leading him to be hospitalized... But only for the night, and a bit into the morning. Then he's cut loose.  Everything would've been peachy if it weren't for the fact that Dean told Cas he'd be careful.</p><p>Or, well, he said, "Yeah, okay," when caution was requested.</p><p>This is the conversation Dean and Sam have on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Dark and Stormy Day...(Conversations in the Impala)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! A fic that isn't DeanCas-centric! 
> 
> Tumblr: samgabe-deancas.tumblr.com
> 
> 'This' signifies memories, thoughts, or recalled conversation.
> 
> "This" is normal dialouge.
> 
> Fighting For a Chance (originally I Regret Us) needed more of a backstory, and once I realized that, this happened.

"Cas is gonna kill you, Dean.."

The older Winchester chuckles a soft, bitter chuckle. "Cas? He's a cream puff, there's no way he'd stay mad at me."

'Dean, please, at least try not to get hurt.'

'Yeah, okay... I'll see you soon, love you, angel.'

"Fuck, he's gonna be pissed."

Sam just hums, sound almost lost to the thunderous booms and rain buffetting the impala. 

Everything is silent, empty air swirling around and making everything so very uncomfortable. Dean leans his head against the window- he's not driving, unfortunately, so he can do that- and dozes off. 

The first thing he realizes when he awakens is, hey, he's inside.

The second thing?

Cas is there beside him, tilting his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Dean... What happened?"

The Winchester gives him a small, tight smile. "Nothin', I'm fine."

One, two, three beats of silence.

"I want to see for myself."


End file.
